Battle to Win
by GodBurst321
Summary: Finn finds a an enemy worth fighting for then gets a major beating, what's he's gonna do? Find out in later chapters
1. Chapter 1:Start!

*note this is the first story I've posted but not the first one I've ever done

**Chapter 1: Start!**

**/**At the candy kingdom stadium**/**

"C'mon Jake the battle's about to start!" Finn said excitedly to Jake

"Whoa dude Patience man" Jake said to Finn

(*Trumpets Horning*)

"Come one come all! For this is the candy kingdom battle! People who join must battle until the end or someone gives up. The person who wins gets to have large prize money or a date with… Princess Bubblegum!" The announcer said and came Princess Bubblegum in a pink shining dress and sat on the chair slightly above the ring.

"Whoa man, you should totally go and join this thing. I know you like Princess Bubblegum dude" Jake said to Finn

"Okay dude, this one is for Princess Bubblegum!" Finn said excitedly then got into the battlefield

He then saw the ice king got into the stadium entrance for people who join the battle

"Ice king! What are you doing here?" Finn said to the ice king with surprise and not so much of anger

"I'm here to win that date Finn" The ice king answered to Finn

"Hey you no magic allowed!" The announcer said to the ice king

"Then I'll just use my nun chucks then" the ice king said then removed his nun chucks from the sleeve of his tunic

"Nope, sorry rules are rules and the rules say that no persons with magical abilities" the announcer answered

"Fine then! Finn I'll battle you next time" The ice king said awhile flying away

"Heck yeah Ice king!" Finn said to the ice king

"Now that that's over, let the games begin!" The announcer said

The battle started between a warrior and a rouge after some fighting the warrior won his first battle

"Whoa, It seems rough in here" Jake said to himself

After the warrior won it was time for Finn's battle, it was him fighting against an elf

"Go get e'm Finn!" Jake shouted to Finn

"Yeah dude" Finn replied

The elf and Finn battled after some time Finn won

"Yeah way to go man!" Jake praised Finn

When Finn was going back to the room for contestants have to wait for their next battle the guy passed him for his next battle shocked him

He was like someone he has never seen before, he wore a black hood that covered his face and the clothing he wore was all black

Finn due to surprise watched the guy battle he's fighting the warrior earlier from the first round

The warrior then charged at him but he evaded it like he didn't even move

He then approached the warrior and just passed him

And after about 3 seconds the warrior's armor was sliced and had cuts all over his body he then fainted

The audience was shocked of what they just saw

Finn was also shocked that his feet didn't move from where he is standing

The guy then passed Finn in the path to where the contestants waited and whispered to him "Good luck… Hero"


	2. Chapter 2:Battle to the finish

*note this is the first story I've posted but not the first one I've ever done. Umm… this chapter is kind of umm… short

**Chapter 2: Battle to the Finish**

Finn then practiced hard when he waited for his next battle and made his goal to try on a battle with the guy he met

Many rounds has passed the guy with the black hood never dealt damage

Finn then struggled to have a chance to try on a battle with that guy he faced many rounds and got tired because of a few of them

Finn reached the finals and he finally get the chance to battle the guy with the black hood

Jake then went to Finn in the waiting room

"Dude I think you should give up, that guy in the black hood is kind of tough" Jake advised Finn

"No way man I got to win this, not only for the chance to date Princess Bubblegum, but also to try on an intense battle with that guy" Finn said to Jake

"Are you flipping crazy man? That guy takes his opponent off by just them, do you want to die?" Jake said to Finn worriedly

"I just may be man, but I don't want to die I just kind of, want to battle that guy" Finn told Jake

"Well I can't stop you with your own choice, just, don't' hurt yourself out there okay dude" Jake said to Finn

"Thanks man, I appreciate it" Finn said

"Ahem it's time for your last battle sir" a servant said to Finn in the room

"Good luck man" Jake said to Finn

"Sure dude" Finn replied

/**At the stadium**/

"This is the battle you've all been waiting for! Get ready for the battle of the ages!" The announcer said

"From the right side is Finn the human! And the left side is… well some guy with a black hood" The announcer added

"You're going down man" Finn exclaimed to him

But the guy just stood there silently

"Aaah!" Finn shouted loudly while charging at him

When Finn's sword was about to touch him, the guy just instantly vanished

"Where are you? Show yourself!" Finn exclaimed

Finn then turned his face upward and saw him floating on top of him

"Get down from here!" Finn exclaimed

The guy then vanished and appeared somewhere in the stadium and again and again

"Stay still, will you!" Finn shouted while swinging his sword to where he vanished

Finn then threw his sword at him but it missed and hit against the wall

Finn then took his sword back

"Fine I'll stay still, But can you still hit me" The guy answered

"Oh yes I can!" Finn again threw his sword at him

But he evaded Finn's attack again

"Rrrrrr! Hey Jake can you hand me that potion" Finn said to Jake in the audience

"Whoa man isn't that kind of dangerous!" Jake replied

"C'mon man I need it like, now" Finn said

"Well okay dude just be careful" Jake answered to Finn


	3. Chapter 3:Finn's Power

*note this is the first story I've posted but not the first one I've ever done

**Chapter 3: Finn's Power**

"Be careful dude, this potion grants you with temporary power but there's chance that you lose control of your body and destroy the entire stadium" Jake said to Finn

"Don't worry man, I got this, just hand me that potion" Finn replied

"Alright dude just don't go crazy" Jake said

Jake then threw the potion to Finn and he drank it

Finn's body begin to toughen and light began to surround him in a flame-like shape

Finn took his headgear of and everyone saw his head

His yellow hair became spiky, pointing to his back

"Alright, it's on now!" Finn shouted

"Hehehe finally" The guy said

The two moved at incredible speed going back and forth fighting in midair

Finn attacked many times at super fast speed while they're in midair, but the guy evades them

The guy then attacked many times but Finn dodged them also

The two then separated at opposite sides of the stadium far away from each other, about two seconds later a cut appeared on Finn's face and at the same time the guy got a cut on his shoulder

"Rrrrrr! You'll pay for that!" The guy shouted to Finn

"Bring it on!" Finn said

The two battled fiercely, and the battle went for hours each one attacking each other and each one rarely getting hit someone by each one's attack

Both have battling for a long time and already have wounds all over them and now both of them are tired

"Just give up will you!" The guy shouted

"Give me one good reason!" Finn answered back

Finn attacked many times again at incredible speed at him

The guy every attack of Finn while saying

"Its useless hero you will never claim the one that which you desire"

"Will you, just… SHUT UP!" Finn answered back and did his last attack from his many punches and hit the guy in the chest

"Aaaah! You... You... YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT YOU FOOL!" the guy said and removed his hood which covers his face and his black clothing

The guy had very angry looking eyes and black spiky hair; he was equipped with white gloves, blue pants and an armor which only protected his shoulders and chest but part of the armor which protected his chest is now contains a hole from Finn's attack earlier

He punched the ground and it trembled, the ground near him crumbled from the power of his punch and also light began to surround him in a flame-like shape like from Finn earlier

"Who the heck exactly is this guy?" Finn asked

"The name's Orichaon" The guy replied

''Are you still fierce enough to beat me, Hero" He added

"Heck yeah! This will make the battle more intense!" Finn said and light began to surround him also in a flame-like shape

"Aaaah! Yah! Yah! Yah!" Finn shouted with every attack

Both of them flew to each other at fast speed and the battle became more and more intense, it was so intense that the ground began to tremble and dust was everywhere that most of the people of the stadium can't see

"It's useless! Now is my turn" Orichaon said and attacked Finn with a punch in the chest

The blow Finn took was so powerful that it thrown him to the wall and the light surrounding him bursted and the wall crumbled to him

"Finn!" Jake shouted

Orichaon was then bowing at the audience

Suddenly the ground Finn was under was then thrown away into pieces and everyone saw him that the light surrounding him became much larger than before, so large that wind was blowing from him

His fist were clenched tightly and his eyes looked angry and red

Finn then vanished and suddenly appeared in front of Orichaon

He uppercutted him and was send flying through the air

Finn appeared then and there in the air while hitting Orichaon countless times while in midair

"Oh no, He lost control of his body and now he's going all out nuts!" Jake said

Finn was still attacking Orichaon and he then hit him to the ground and he became severely wounded

"Please have mercy…" Orichaon pleaded but Finn just stood there silently

"You win, you win please stop" He pleaded more but he still stood there

Finn then appeared in front of Orichaon again but this time his fist raised ready to punch him

"Stop Finn!" Jake shouted and ran to the stadium and wrapped himself around him

Finn struggled to punch Orichaon but Jake is avoiding him to do so

After some while Finn calmed down and saw Orichaon trembling against the wall

"Uh… Jake what happened?" Finn asked Jake

"Good thing you calmed down, you won buddy" Jake replied

"Congratulations, champion, you get to decide which one to claim as your prize. Is it the prize money or a date with Princess Bubblegum?" The announcer said to Finn

"Here's your chance dude" Jake whispered to Finn

"Prize money" Finn said

"What?" Jake said to Finn

"Don't worry man" Finn said to Jake

"PB will you go on a date with me?" Finn asked Princess Bubblegum

"Oh Finn, of course I will" Princess bubblegum replied

"Told you" Finn whispered to Jake

"Alright fine, Good luck with your date buddy" Jake whispered to Finn

"Oh yeah" Finn shouted in the arms of Princess Bubblegum with his other hand raised in the air

**THE END**


End file.
